


【影日/R18】神魂颠倒

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】神魂颠倒

—影山！再来一次！

明明知道他说的是再给他托一次球的意思，影山还是不由自主地想到了其他的事。

他脸颊通红，汗水浸湿了他的头发，正从鬓角往下滑，落到他的肩上，再滑到锁骨的凹陷处。他单薄的胸膛正剧烈起伏着，白色的T恤在影山的视线里晃来晃去，晃得影山头都晕了。

他好像喝了一口水，嘴唇上泛出亮晶晶的光，他伸出一小截粉色的舌头舔过嘴唇……

“唔！”影山闷哼一声，黏腻的浓稠液体终于射到了他已经有些酸软的手里。

卫生间墙上冰凉的瓷砖已经被他的体温捂热了，影山将后脑勺抵在墙上，面无表情地扯了一张纸擦掉手上的精液。他已经不是第一次想着日向自慰了，最初只是在肢体接触后会在梦里和日向做爱，现在已经发展到日向随便一句话都能点燃他的欲火。

甚至昨天，在看到日向因为揪着衣服擦汗而露出的一小段细瘦的腰身时，他咬破了舌尖才抑制住了把日向按在地上狠操一顿的冲动。

他快忍不住了。

然而偏偏就是在这种时候，日向跑到他家里来了。

“诶？！为什么不可以啊？我就待到雨停嘛！影山小气鬼！”日向大言不惭地站在影山家玄关处，发尖上的雨水随着他说话时的动作落到地上。

外面的雨很大，日向没有带伞，就算有伞也走不了，不过收留他待一会儿而已，有什么大不了的呢？

影山试图说服自己让日向留下来，然而他家里现在没有人，除了他和日向，没有任何人。

如果在这种时候让日向留下来……

如果让日向留下来……影山觉得喉咙有些干，他不由自主地咽了一口唾液，嗓子干得发痛。他身体里的水分好像一下子都变成汗液从他的毛孔里争先恐后的涌出来，他的后背湿了一片。

“……我就待在玄关也可以……”日向还在试图和他沟通，他的双手在身后不安地扭着，头也不由自主地低下了，然而他还是睁大眼睛偷偷地看着脸色发青的影山。

影山在接触到日向那带着窥视与讨好的目光的一瞬间便起了反应，包裹在内裤里的性器一瞬间胀得发疼，他的呼吸不由地粗重起来。

“你就待在客厅里，哪里也不许去！”影山生硬地说了一句，转身进了卫生间。

影山进了卫生间以后就一直没有出来，雨也没有要停的意思，日向一个人在客厅里安静地坐了十多分钟后再也坐不住了。

趁着影山还在上厕所偷偷地看一眼影山的房间。日向心里这样想着，蹑手蹑脚地开始了他的“探险”。

在打开了三间屋子的房门后，日向终于找到了影山的卧室——其实和他自己的差别不大。日向失望地撇了撇嘴，还是小心翼翼地走了进去。

影山的房间算不上很整洁，但很干净，散发着一股淡淡的洗涤剂地味道。日向心虚地看了一眼周围，然后慢慢的将头埋在了影山的枕头上。

影山的味道……

“你在干什么？”身后响起了影山的声音。

羞耻与恐惧一瞬间将日向淹没，他猛地抬起头来，不知所措地看着影山，直到影山向他走过来他吓得惨白的脸才猛地涌上一层红色。

“影影影影影山你听听听听我解释——”他一把抓过影山的枕头抵在胸前，试图以此缓解他此刻的恐惧。

“哗啦”一声，有什么东西随着他抓起枕头的动作落到了地上，影山向他走来的步伐蓦地僵住了。日向一边警惕地盯着影山，一边抽空看了一眼地上的东西——那是一沓照片。那些照片照得并不清晰，日向辨认了好久才认出照片上的人是自己，日向瞪大了眼睛。

那些照片是影山从录像带里截出来的，大多都是日向跳起时的照片。虽然模糊，但还是能够看清楚日向兴奋又愉悦的表情，有几张照片的角度是从下往上的，甚至可以看到运动裤下半遮半掩地大腿。

“……你看到了啊。”好半天影山才开口说了话，日向下意识地站直身体，闭上眼睛欲盖弥彰般地大吼到：“我什么都没有看到！”

屋外下着大雨，明明才是午后却黑得像是傍晚了。影山的房间没有开灯，从窗外透进来的微弱光亮让他勉强能看清日向的脸——泛着不正常潮红的、表情畏惧又瑟缩的脸。刚刚在卫生间平息下来的欲望一瞬间又重新燃了起来，他烦躁地低声骂了一句什么，在日向戒备的目光里走到门口反锁上了门。

锁门时的“咔哒”的一声把日向吓得一颤，他慌不择路地向墙角移去，结果被影山揪着后领甩到了床上。

这是什么情况？发生了什么？影山要干什么？他要死了吗？日向大脑一片混乱，各种乱七八糟的念头在他的大脑里穿梭，直到唇上传来温热的触感他才回过神来，一时间脑内所有想法都归为一句话，像烟花一样在他大脑里炸开：

影山喜欢我，他在亲我。

这个吻与其说是亲吻，不如说是啃咬更合适，两个人的嘴里都是铁锈的味道。日向被影山紧紧压在床上动弹不得，他被亲得有些缺氧，摆着头试图从令人窒息的吻里挣脱出来。影山干脆腾出一只按着他肩膀的手来钳住他的下巴。

“……唔啊……影山……啊——”影山终于放开了日向的嘴，却在日向气都没喘匀的时候一口咬在了日向的锁骨上，日向痛得大叫。

影山自己都能感觉到自己现在极度不正常，在看到日向埋在他的枕头上时他那所剩无几的理智终于灰飞烟灭了，他甚至都懒得听日向解释。

身下的这个人影山已经想了太久了，现在他自投罗网自己凭什么不能对他为所欲为？影山一口咬住日向的锁骨，心里想：都是你的错。

“啊——痛！”日向一边叫着一边去扯影山的头发，双腿胡乱蹬着。他带着微弱哭腔的走了音的呼痛声刺激得影山呼吸更加粗重了，影山放在他腰后的手猛地掐住他的腰，身体不可抑制地颤抖起来。

呼吸间全是日向的味道，影山胡乱地叫着日向的名字，他就像个犯了瘾的瘾君子在日向脖颈间胡乱地啃咬着。

日向不知道怎么回事，被影山碰过的地方全都像是起了痱子一样变得又麻又痒，被影山紧紧掐着的腰后泛起一股过电一样的酥麻感，他揪着影山头发的手渐渐脱力垂到了一边。情欲一事于日向来说实在太过陌生，但当影山滚烫的性器隔着裤子蹭到他腿间时他，还是预感到了接下来会发生的事。

日向突然回光返照般地挣扎起来，影山差点没有按住他，但也只是“差点”。影山将他翻了个身，膝盖顶着他的腰窝将他的裤子连同内裤一同扯了下来。

“不要！影山不要！放开我！”他双手在床单上乱抓，影山却没有理他而是掰开了他夹紧的大腿。

说实话，那种感觉不太好受，勃起的阴茎又硬又烫，擦过大腿内侧的皮肤时日向总有一种自己会被烫伤的错觉。但好像也不难受，至少不像日向想象的那么难受，影山的性器每次擦过自己的性器时还会有一股奇异的细小的电流击中他的后脑，细小的愉悦感聚集起来便成了巨大的快感。这种感觉太舒服了，日向沉迷于这种陌生的快感。

他们不知何时变为并排侧躺在床上，影山紧紧抱着他埋在他颈间嗅着他的味道。体内的快感似乎达到了临界点，他伸出手试图抚慰一下自己胀得发痛的性器，却被影山抓住了手。他们汗津津的手纠缠在一起，影山牢牢地抓着他的手指，一遍遍地在他耳边叫着他的名字。

“日向……日向……日向……”

日向、日向、日向……日向从来不知道自己的名字可以被人用这样性感的方式叫出来，面上的红晕蔓延到了眼角和耳垂，影山带着情欲的呼唤声让他害羞地闭上眼睛，他无意识地发出了一声呻吟。

“唔——喜……我喜欢你……”日向羞得全身泛红，在说出这句话的同时颤抖着射了出来。影山的动作一顿，而后用力地在日向腿间冲撞起来。

“日向、日向，我也是……我喜欢你……日向……”

他已经不知道自己在说什么了。他在说什么？他又听到了什么？日向说了什么？日向说……日向说喜欢他？日向喜欢他？

“影山！”

他在日向的叫声中射了出来，然而欲望却没有平息下来。

影山进入的时候日向痛得脸色发白，他们都是第一次，影山甚至都不会扩张。他的性器上还残留着自己和日向的精液，好歹算是聊胜于无的润滑。到底的时候一直憋着气得日向泄出一声颤抖的哭泣，很痛，体内却涌出一阵奇异的满足感。

日向温暖紧致的内壁包裹着影山硬烫的性器，他握着日向的腰缓慢地移动起来。他们贴得太紧，仿佛融为一体了，影山一动日向便反射性地收缩了一下。后穴立刻传来一阵夹杂着疼痛的怪异的快感，肠肉痉挛般蠕动了一下。影山闷哼了一声，掐着日向的腰用力地顶弄起来。

痛感逐渐被快感所代替，影山每一次的抽插都会给日向带来灭顶的快感，日向仰着头，嘴里不断发出不知是痛苦还是快乐的叫声。

影山看不到日向的脸，但这并不妨碍他从日向的呻吟声中感受到日向的愉悦。他也兴奋起来，抽插的速度又加快了些，日向的后穴抽搐着绞紧。肉刃破开紧缠着的肠肉时日向呻吟着抖了一下，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

影山射出来的时候日向哭出了声，影山喘息着将日向抱紧，胸膛贴着他汗湿的后背，他心里想：这是我的了。

.Fin.


End file.
